1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector having a pair of metal plates.
2. Description of Related Art
China Utility Patent Issued No. 204947243, issued on Jan. 6, 2016, discloses a socket connector including an insulative housing, two rows of terminals, a shielding plate disposed on the insulative housing and a metal shell surrounding the insulative housing to form a mating cavity. The shielding plate comprises a pair of grounding plates respectively bent from two lateral sides of the shielding plate, the one grounding plate is shielded to the upper surface of the insulative housing and another one is shielded to the lower surface of the insulative housing, the two grounding plates are arranged in parallel along an up-to-down direction. However, this structure is not available to material saving, and tends to increase the thickness of the electrical connector, which is not conducive to miniaturization.
An improved electrical connector is desired.